fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally-Dinah Relationship
The Ally-Dinah Relationship is a realationship between Dinah Jane and Ally Brooke they are extremely adorable and sometimes reffered to "Biggie and Smalls" Trivia *Ally is the oldest and the shortest, while Dinah is the youngest and the tallest. *Ally laughed so hard when Dinah said that their album would be called The Twerk Team. *When asked who they would like to switch lives with, Ally said Dinah because she would like to know how it is living with 23 people. *Ally laughed at Dinah when she said "uh-uh a a two" in their cover of "They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction. *They are also known as 'Biggie and Smalls', 'Dinah as 'Biggie' and Ally as 'Smalls' due to their height. *"''Happy Birthday to my fabulous sister @dinahjane97 !!! ������ I can't believe that you're 16! Girl you the flyestttt!! You are so sweet and hilarious. I'm so blessed to know you, and to be in this whole journey with you. I love you SO much, Dinah! Hope you have the best day ever. Happy birthday ������" - '''Ally on Dinah *"#HappyBirthdayDinah Hahah I love you girl! I cannot believe you are 17! Finally! �� You are so sweet and I love how you love to party and have so much fun and make us laugh. You are such a fun spirit and I love seeing you smile! Not to mention I love hearing your gorgeous voice. I hope you have such a great birthday to remember ☺️ Live it up girly! I wuv you!! #BiggieAndSmalls forever! Hahah. May God bless you always �� Have fun! Muahhhh!" - Ally on Dinah *"happy birthday to my little shawty! You hit the big 21! Which means you will be gettin Turnt up! Here's a toast to you ��on your special day and many many more! �� ps: it's a good thing I know you can't drive so you probably might catch a cab if you get a little too twisted wink wink lol jk jk I love you short stack! Mwaaaah" - Dinah on Ally * "I admire her affection, and how she's very affectionate. She loves people, she wants to make sure everyone's okay, like, all the time. And I love her admiration for food." - Ally on Dinah * "Happy birthday to the beautiful, the wonderful @dinahjane97 !!!! The last one to turn 18! Wow DJ. I can't believe it. All my girls are grown up! Dinah you are such a gorgeous woman inside and out. You have a heart of gold and I can always turn to you for a good laugh. Your insanely amazing talent shines so bright just like your smile. I love how you can turn anything into a party, whether it's the subway, TSA, or our jam-packed car. You make so many people smile (and dance ��). Watching you transform from the timid, barely-speaking-a word Dinah to the FEROCIOUS, vivacious Dinah has been a blessing. Dj I love you so much mama and am always always here for you! Happy Birthday. I hope it is so special ❤️" - Ally on Dinah Gallery Tumblr mi6a0lEwqp1s2w0vro1 500.jpg Tumblr mjq3q1pdJb1s1ejcao1 500.jpg Tumblr mjbm0yajYT1rm75bio1 500.png Tumblr mg26lbtIEk1s1gcaco1 1280.jpg BE3PSztCUAA9Gx2.jpg Tumblr mlmk6kgMyw1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr mlh6ckJPMv1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0gy0r0H3p1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr n3ulj3G8p11tv5tbjo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3ulj3G8p11tv5tbjo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3ulj3G8p11tv5tbjo1 1280.jpg 11417428_398406847023555_2069972758_n.jpg Tumblr nsfmz0lVuv1s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr nrubrq8TkJ1snym9no1 500.png Tumblr nr9yew99xJ1tl1hfwo1 500.png Tumblr no53lyrx0t1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr nny2jtIKRq1rkwn0bo2 250.gif Tumblr nns7dvTk0B1sb926no2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl2muf2wpS1s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr nkx8louF791rj81k1o1 500.png Tumblr mfe056j4EZ1qfhj91o2 400.gif Category:Pairings Category:Ally Brooke Category:Dinah Jane Hansen